


Day 3 - Oh No The Heat Broke

by buckbuckley



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, and everyone to be happy, but did i write another cuddling fic?, i just want bad things to stop happening, ok so like the other characters are implied, you bet i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckbuckley/pseuds/buckbuckley
Summary: Prompt: it’s cliche it’s trash i don’t care oh no the heating in our apartment aka the fire station is broken guess we’d better cuddle
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570153
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Day 3 - Oh No The Heat Broke

It wasn’t very often the fire house had problems, but today was one of those days. The heat had broken. Normally, it didn’t get super cold in L.A, and so Buck wouldn’t have minded it. It got far colder in Pennsylvania, but today was another rare day, where it was only 36 out. They really had only so many layers they could wear. Most of their gear was designed to keep the heat out, not in. He had hoodie on, the rest of his warm clothing stolen by the rest of the station. He had the biggest sizes, so everyone wanted them. The only reason his hoodie hasn’t been stolen from him was he had locked himself in one of the bunk rooms. If a call was to come, really he planned on just hiding the hoodie. He had a phone charger, and could have lasted all day. He was running out of things to watch, having ended up on one of the holiday romcoms that were everywhere. 

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted him. He pulled the blanket up, fully covering his hoodie. “Come in.” 

Eddie peaked into the room and slipped in quickly. Something was smushed underneath his sweatshirt. “I know you’re hiding in here to keep your hoodie safe, and I’m not here to steal it, as long as you keep your mouth shut about what I have.” Eddie seemed deathly serious about what he was talking about, making Buck inclined to agree. 

“I can’t give up my last warm clothing item, so this is now the chamber of secrets.” Buck patted the bed next to him. Eddie pulled a blanket out, and put it on the bed.

“My abuela is a life saver, she brought an electric blanket as soon as I mentioned the heat was out. I’m sharing with you because you picked the best hiding bunk. You’re going to have to budge up though.” He plug it in, and then waited. Buck scooted over, making enough room for them to both fit. Eddie pulled his boots off before hopping in. “So what we watching?”

“Think it’s called The Holiday? Not really sure though.”

“Good enough.”

The two watched the movie in relative peace, enjoying the warmth the blanket brought to them. Buck could still feel Eddie shivering next to him, and was tempted to call him out on it. He refrained, only because he was being nice and sharing the blanket. Buck knew what the most obvious solution was, but he wasn’t sure how receptive Eddie was going to be to it. 

“Okay, I know you’re still cold, and I have a plan. You have to get up though.” Buck gently nudged Eddie to stand up. The older man grudgingly stood up, letting Buck climb out. “Before you say anything, take your outer layers off.” Buck took his precious hoodie off, and put it on one of the hooks. 

“You better have a point with this, because if I’m freezing here for nothing.” Eddie pulled off his crewneck, sweatshirt, and long sleeve shirt. All he had was his short sleeve, and he could feel the chill starting to set back in.

“So here’s the plan, you lie down, and then you’re going to spoon me. Between the wall and me, it should help to keep enough of your body heat in that you should start to warm up.” Buck waited for the protest to come, they were friends but were they really cuddling friends? Buck did subtly brace for a hit to come his way. He took a risk that he was hoping would pay off.

“You know what, I’m cold enough I’ll go along with whatever this scheme is. I just want to know what warmth feels like again.” Eddie climbed back into the bunk, and waited until Buck got in. Buck turned off the lights, before getting in sliding into Eddie’s arms. It was the warmest thing he could think of with the resources they had. Both were a little stiff to begin with, but relaxed. Buck put another movie on as the two enjoyed the new warmth they shared. They ended up drifting off to sleep.

\----------

Buck awoke a little while later, because he felt something hard pressing into his back. It wasn’t his first time in this situation. He knew exactly what it was. The spooning was his idea in the first place, he should have predicted this was going to happen. He tried to wiggle away a little, but Eddie’s grip around his waist tightened. There was no getting out of this situation. Buck figured that it was worth it to try and go back to sleep. He was comfy and warm, no reason not to. He was starting to fall asleep again when he felt Eddie tense up behind him. It was clear the other man had woken up, and realized the predicament they were in. Both were silent, trying to figure out what they should say. 

“I can leave if…” “I didn’t plan…” They tried to speak at the same time, unable to see the other.

“You go.” Buck quickly spoke, trying to avoid talking over each other again.

Eddie paused, taking a minute to gather his thoughts. “Maybe it’s because it’s dark, or maybe it’s because I’m already in a kind of vulnerable position here, but I figure I owe you the truth. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this the moment you suggested it. I took a risk, I knew there was a chance this would happen. I just,” Eddie trailed back off, not sure how far to go. He knew Buck would push him if he didn’t continue. It was the nature of their friendship. “I like you Evan, more than a friend should. I haven’t figured out how to tell you because there never seemed to be a right time. Shannon showed back up, and I wanted to fix things with her for Christopher, then I lost her. Then you got injured and I didn’t want to add stress to that. There was the tsunami, and I was so wrapped up in Christopher. And there was the lawsuit, I was so angry I didn't even know how to feel about you anymore. But now seems as good a time as any, because we never can seem to catch a break.” Eddie had thought about telling Buck a thousand times, had prepared thousands of different ways to tell him, and none of them seemed right. This was the best he had, just laying it all out there and letting Buck decide. 

Buck took a moment to let it all sink in. He really wanted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn’t all a dream. He rolled over so he could face Eddie, the faint light coming from under the door illuminating him just a little. He could see the slight amount of fear in Eddie’s eyes, and he wished it was never there to begin with. “You know, I wish you had said something earlier. But you’re right, none of those were the time to do it. I thought about telling you so many times too, but I got scared after the lawsuit. I thought you were so angry, and me being back in your life seemed like it could end at any time. I would rather have just loved you from the side than be out of your life. It may have taken me a little while to realize, but I love you Eddie.” Buck moved closer towards Eddie, resting their foreheads together. 

“You know, I can help take care of that problem if you want.” Buck spoke softly. Sure, they had just confessed to each other, but getting Eddie off somehow felt like it could be too much. Eddie gave Buck a tentative nod.

“It is kinda your fault, you squirm a ton in your sleep.” Eddie said kinda teasingly.

Before Buck could even start, Hen’s voice cut through. “Buckley I know you’ve got at least a hoodie somewhere and probably a jacket. You’re from a cold state you need to share.” Buck let out a small laugh, as if she didn’t already have a hat and gloves from him. 

“I’ll go give Hen my hoodie, but I have plenty of ideas on how to keep warm for when I get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is here, and more cuddling because I am predictable. The heating being broken is such a cliche really but I love it because it forces them to have to share warmth.


End file.
